


Communication Is Not Our Strong Suit (Let Me Show You How I Feel)

by depressionkitty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: Clarke was sitting by her window and staring out into the night in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt Bellamy was pretty sure she'd stolen from him. He was just about to start yelling at her for not answering, worrying him, and not locking her goddamn door- but then she turned around. Her eyes were bloodshot, her blonde locks were sticking to her cheeks because of the tears that seemed as if they were covering her entire face, she was hugging her legs, and her bottom lip was wobbling."Bellamy?"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 134





	Communication Is Not Our Strong Suit (Let Me Show You How I Feel)

"I'm hungry", Octavia groaned from where she was sitting in Lincoln's lap. "Can we please go now?" 

"Clarke's not here yet", Echo came out of the Blakes' kitchen. "Has she picked up her phone?" 

Echo sat down in her girlfriend, Hope's, lap as the whole group turned to Bellamy. He was staring down at his phone, having sent six text messages to said blonde... who still hadn't answered. He didn't need to look up to know that everyone was looking at him, it was no surprise. Ever since he became friends with Clarke, the group would joke about how they were hopelessly in love... and then when Bellamy actually did fall in love with her, they made his life hell. 

Murphy, who was sitting on the floor in-between Emori's legs (having some sort of kicking-match with Raven who was sitting, in the same way, in-between Luna's legs), looked up at Bellamy with an unimpressed look. 

"Dude, have sh- Ow! Reyes, I'm talking!" 

Raven grinned devilishly and kicked him once more before turning toward Bellamy as well. "Bellamy, seriously. I'm hungry too." 

"She hasn't answered", he muttered, not looking up from his phone. He was really worried, Clarke would never go this long without answering a text, and she never just ignored all her friends. With a sigh, Bellamy stood up and put his phone in his back pocket. "I'm heading to her dorm. You guys can go eat, it's probably nothing." 

"Want me to come with you?" Octavia jumped to her feet. 

Bellamy quickly pecked his sister on the cheek before pulling a jacket on. "No, it's fine. If you don't eat soon, we all know Lincoln will have a tough night." 

Octavia gave him the finger before smacking her boyfriend half-heartedly for laughing. Bellamy smirked before telling the couples goodbye and heading out, just to be met by Miller, Jackson, Monty, Harper, and Jasper. 

"Great, you guys are here", Bellamy said as he walked past them. "I'm heading out but the others are getting ready to eat."

"No!" Jasper called and Bellamy turned around in confusion. "Don't leave me alone with the couples!" 

Monty shoved him lightly. "Maya's coming later." 

Bellamy rolled his eyes and headed off, not listening to the rest of the conversation. He hurried over to his pick-up truck and got in, checking a final time to see if Clarke had responded to any of his texts... nope. With another sigh, he turned the ignition and began driving toward Ark University campus. Sitting alone in his truck, his thoughts went everywhere they didn't need to go. Maybe Octavia should have come with him after all. Images of Clarke laying hurt in an alley somewhere caused Bellamy to speed toward campus faster than allowed. He barely stepped on the brake before throwing himself out of the car and running to her dorm. He knew he was probably overreacting, but the thought that something might actually have happened and he hadn't gone to look for her until now... it was killing him. He got to her door and knocked three times before opening the door (he could be an inpatient prick sometimes).

A sigh of relief. Clarke was sitting by her window and staring out into the night in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt Bellamy was pretty sure she'd stolen from him. He was just about to start yelling at her for not answering, worrying him, and not locking her goddamn door- but then she turned around. Her eyes were bloodshot, her blonde locks were sticking to her cheeks because of the tears that seemed as if they were covering her entire face, she was hugging her legs, and her bottom lip was wobbling. 

"Bellamy?" 

His heart wrenched at the sound of her broken voice. He closed the door and walked over to her with careful steps, crouching down in front of her. 

"We were worried about you", he told her, not sure if he was allowed to touch her. "You haven't answered any of our texts or calls all day..." 

"Oh", she wiped her tears hurriedly, "sorry. It's just been a, um..., rough-" 

"Princess", Bellamy cut off, grabbing the hands that were rubbing at her face aggressively, trying to hide the tears. "What's going on? I'm worried." 

Clarke let out a huff that sounded like an attempt to laugh. "I thought you said _'we'_ were worried about me." Bellamy gave her an unimpressed look, not letting her change the subject. She sighed and squeezed his hands. "It's, um... the anniversary of-", she choked on her words and quickly shook her head, as if shaking off the sorrow, "the anniversary of my dad's death." 

He felt so stupid. How did he not know? He should have known, they all should have, but especially him. Ever since becoming friends, they’d almost immediately begun trusting each other with the things they maybe wouldn’t tell anyone else. That’s why he felt stupid for not knowing this, he should have. He sho- 

“Stop it”, she cut his thoughts off with a scowl. “I haven’t told anyone. The only one who knows is Wells and he never mentions it because I’ve told him not to. We used to watch movies and eat junk with my mom when I was younger…, but this year”, she sighed, “Wells is stuck in DC and mom at work. She also has Marcus, so at least she’s not alone.” 

“Mhm, but you are”, Bellamy scolded slightly. He absently stroked her hands with his thumbs and looked down at their feet (his legs were getting tired from crouching, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move). “You wanna do something? _We_ can do junk food and movies? I can go and buy the normal cheeseburger, cheese fries, chili cheese, and cheetos?” 

Clarke chuckled and finally gave Bellamy a genuine, although small, smile. He felt his chest swell with pride and smiled back. 

“Only if I get to pick the movie”, she responded as her smile turned into a smirk. “Maybe ‘Troy’... or ‘Alexander’.” 

Bellamy groaned and dropped his forehead on top of their entangled hands. “I hate you.” 

Clarke grinned down at him, so brightly that when he looked up at her his heart flipped. 

“Don’t worry”, she told him. “You go buy me food and I’ll pick a movie that won’t annoy you.” 

\---

“I got all of that cheesy stuff, along with coke and those sugary stick-things you like”, Bellamy introduced as he entered her dorm, looking down in the bag. 

Clarke snorted. “I’ll thank you when I’m sure what it is you’re talking about.” 

Bellamy looked up and stopped short when he saw her room. She’d lit one candle in the window, but other than that the only other light source was coming from the tv - that had the beginning of “Anchorman” on pause. His favorite movie from childhood, the one he used to watch with Octavia and their mom. Fuck, he loved this woman smiling shyly up at him from her bed. 

“This okay?” she asked with her eyes still a bit bloodshot, her cheeks a bit flushed from the dried-up tears, and her teeth chewing on her lower lip nervously. She was adorable and Bellamy had to do everything he could not to kiss her right then and there. 

“Yeah”, his voice was a bit dry and he had to cough a bit awkwardly before joining her on the bed. He began unpacking the stuff he’d bought so he could distract himself from the fact that he was sitting next to the woman he loved as she was in his shirt. When he was finished and looked up at her, she was beaming at him. “What?” 

“You’re so cute”, she told him, causing his cheeks to flush a bright red and she giggled at the sight. “I’m serious, you do all this for me - buy me _all of this_. You can act like such an arrogant prick”, she grinned as he snorted at her words, “but you get all flustered whenever you get a single compliment.”

Bellamy didn’t think he could blush as much as he was at this moment. He wanted to say that she was the reason he had become a better person and stopped being an arrogant ass, the only compliments that left him flustered were those she gave him, and at this moment, when it was just the two of them, he was happier than he ever thought he deserved to be. 

Instead, he just mumbled a ‘shut up’ and handed over her food before starting the movie. Clarke laughed softly but didn’t say anything else, just dug into the burger while simultaneously trying to push some cheese fries into her mouth. Within minutes, her face was sticky with cheese and Bellamy was laughing more at her than the movie. 

\---

They woke up when his phone blared ‘Hollaback Girl’. Clarke was sleeping practically on top of him, something he didn’t even notice as he grumbled groggily and answered his phone. 

“Hello”, his voice was hoarse with sleep. 

“Hey”, Octavia’s voice answered. “Are you still at Clarke’s?” 

That was the moment he realized that he was in fact still at Clarke’s, in her bed, with her, and he hadn’t realized what that could mean until now or that this wasn’t supposed to feel like a normal everyday thing. He did his best not to strain his voice or show Clarke, who was observing him with sleepy eyes, how affected he was by this revelation. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

“He’s spending the night”, Clarke said into the phone before either of the Blake siblings could say anything else. 

He stared up at her, hoping that she couldn’t feel the way his body reacted to those words while Octavia spoke on the other line. 

“Oh, is he now?” If the younger sibling had been there, Bellamy was sure she would have had a sly grin on her face. 

So, he just rolled his eyes and said, “Good night, O. Let the others know Clarke is okay.” 

“I’m sure she is”, her voice went through with the same sly tone before Bellamy hung up. 

Once he did, there was only him, Clarke, and the buzzing tv that wasn’t completely shut off yet. She was still on top of him, making no move to get off. Bellamy felt his whole body fizzle with anticipation. 

“So, I’m spending the night?” 

Clarke smiled softly down at him, the way that made his heart flutter. “Yeah, if you want to.” 

“Um, yeah”, he smiled back and felt as if his entire being could squeal in happiness. “I’d like that.” 

Suddenly, Clarke’s smile faded and Bellamy was worried that he’d done or said something wrong- but then her eyes traveled to his lips and his body suddenly buzzed with something else. 

She slowly and carefully leaned down, and before he knew what, Bellamy was meeting her half-way. Their lips just brushing sweetly yet filled with an underlying passion. Nervous that he might do something wrong, it took several seconds before Bellamy dared to move - slowly sliding his hand up her arm and into her hair. Any concern he had left in his body, however, disappeared when Clarke whimpered against his lips. The surprise he felt when she did that must have been noticeable because she stopped. 

“This okay?” she whispered, breathless. 

Bellamy couldn’t help the scoff he exclaimed nor the huge grin splitting his face in two. “I thought that was supposed to be my question.” 

Clarke smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before, “I just don’t want you to- I don’t want this to be a pity-thing.” 

“Clarke”, he sighed while subconsciously stroking her back. “It- That could....”, he sighed again, trying to get the courage he would need to tell her. “I- This- _You_ mean too much to me. Shit, I don’t wanna ruin this.” 

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as she pulled back slightly. “So… what do you mean? _Was that_ just a pity-thing? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and you wouldn’t ruin anything - if anything I just did.” 

“What? No, no, no-”, she cut him off in a ramble. 

“I thought I read into something but I obviously didn’t. You’re just a good friend and… I basically took advantage of that. You probably felt like you couldn’t turn me down because of my dad! Oh, my God! I’m a terrible pers-”

This time, he cut her off with a kiss - a firm one that quickly left them both panting. Once he pulled away again, Clarke looked dazed and her lips were swollen. _Fuck._

“Princess, I’m in love with you, and apparently I’m terrible at verbalizing that.” Clarke giggled despite tears welling in her eyes. At the sight, Bellamy was filled with anxiety. “Shit, shit, shit, I’m sorry. It’s okay if you don’t feel as strongly towards me and if you just wanted-”, he was cut off by Clarke’s soft laughter. 

“We’re terrible at this”, she sighed but with a huge grin on her face. She grabbed Bellamy’s hands and told him sincerely, “I’m in love with you too. I have been for a while.” 

Bellamy didn’t know it was possible to feel this happy or to feel this lucky. He’d never known anything like it before. He felt overcome with the desire to cry and kiss her… he settled for the latter. 

His hand grabbed the back of her neck, gently gripping her hair, and pulling her toward him. She went willingly, with a soft smile on her face. The kiss was different from the first one. Where that one had been soft, careful, and exploring, this one was hot, passionate, and daring. Within short, Clarke was tactlessly pulling at his t-shirt while whimpering eroticly. 

“Fuck”, Bellamy growled before he sat up and chucked off his shirt. Clarke in turn pulled off her - _his_ \- sweatshirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Another growl escaped the grown man as he laid eyes on the wonder that was Clarke Griffin’s tits. His hands lifted involuntarily, but he stopped them before they landed on the softness. Lifting his gaze, he looked into her eyes instead. The look in her eyes was unlike anything he’d ever seen before, absolutely sinful. With a gulp, he asked: “Is this okay? Can I-” 

Before he could even finish his question, she grabbed both his hands and put them on her tits. They moaned in unison at the contact, especially when Bellamy let his thumbs flick her nipples. 

“Bell”, she moaned and it was the single greatest thing he’d ever heard. “Fuck, your hands.” 

He couldn’t help but smirk as he massaged her amazing tits. “Yeah? You like my hands on your tits, princess?” That earned him a mewl from her and he felt himself grow impossibly hard. “You like when I call you princess?” 

“Yes”, she whined. “Fuck, I love you.” 

That was the best thing he’d ever heard. She sounded so wrecked, and he had only touched her breasts so far. With a whimper of his own, Bellamy took one of her nipples into his mouth while continuing to knead the other breast with his hand. Clarke moaned loudly as she threw her head back in ecstacy. She began grinding down in his lap, making them both moan. Bellamy let go of her nipple and brought the other one into his mouth, while Clarke continued rocking back and forth. After only a short while of this, Bellamy got worried that he might come just from this. 

He pulled away, put his hands on her hips, and stilled her. 

“Princess”, he breathed, “if you keep that up, I’m gonna sorely embarrass myself.”

Clarke giggled and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, which was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him - everything going on right now was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this… tonight?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. 

Clarke looked confused for a moment before a tinge of sadness crossed over her eyes along with the realization that the reason why he’d come to her dorm in the first place was because it was her father’s anniversary. She suddenly leaned across him, practically pressing her tits to his face - making his dick throb. 

Clarke grabbed his phone and checked the time. 12:09am. A grin spread across her face. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a new day.” 

Bellamy huffed a laugh and pressed a kiss in between her breasts before nuzzling the spot. Clarke leaned back again and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

“Princess”, he said against her lips, “I really wanna taste you. Can I do that?” 

“Fuck”, she moaned, grinding down in his lap involuntarily. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d be okay with that.” 

Bellamy smiled softly before he flipped her over onto her back, making her squeak. He grinned devilishly and kissed her dirtily. Their tongues licked into each other's mouths, dancing together, fighting for dominance. Clarke was a whimpering mess by the time Bellamy began kissing his way down her neck, chest, stomach, and then hip. Clarke was squirming on the spot, her hips shooting up when he licked her navel. 

“Bell”, she sobbed. “Please.” 

He smiled up at her, nuzzling her thigh before pressing a kiss to it. He’d only pulled her pants down to her knees while kissing her, but he wanted them off. He started dragging them down her legs along with her underwear before settling his mouth right by her cunt. Clarke gasped when he breathed against her slit and Bellamy growled when he saw her clench down on nothing. He breathed her in and moaned at the scent of her arousal. As he lightly let his finger drag through her folds to feel exactly how wet she was (very), Clarke whined loudly. 

She leaned up on her elbows and looked down at him with an adorable pout. “I swear to God, Blake. If you don’t stop being such a fucking tease, I’m g-”, she was cut off by her own keen as he licked into her. 

“You’re gonna do what, princess?” he smirked at her slack jaw and the way she’d thrown her head back. 

“Shut up!” she groaned with a smile as she pulled him back down to her cunt. 

Bellamy chuckled, but did as he was told. Who was he to deny the princess? 

He ate her out vigorously, lapping up everything she was giving him, and almost immediately sliding two fingers inside her. She was grinding against his face, moaning his name, and gripping his hair tightly. In other words, she was putting all his fantasies to shame. 

“Fuck!” she whined as he inserted a third finger. “So good, so good, Bell. You’re amazing - fuck, I love you!” 

Clarke rambling because she was lost in a haze of lust was without a doubt the biggest turn-on Bellamy had ever experienced. Throwing in the ‘I love you’, and he was on the brink of losing control himself. He unconsciously ground down on the mattress with a groan that vibrated against the blonde. 

Her walls fluttered around his fingers at that, which in turn made him growl and lightly nip at her clit. At the pinch, Clarke combusted - screaming her lungs out whilst Bellamy replaced his fingers with his tongue, drinking up all her arousal. Her muscles contracted and clamped down on his tongue. 

When she settled down her whole body relaxed - her grip in his hair loosening, although he wasn’t so sure that was a positive thing. 

Slowly crawling up her body, he grinned when he saw her fucked out face. At his face hovering over her she smiled softly and pulled him down into a slow kiss. It wasn’t as heated as before, although no less filthy with her tasting herself in his mouth. 

She hummed against his lips. “Condoms are in the drawer.” 

Bellamy snorted. “Subtle”, earning himself a smack on the chest. He smiled down at her and pecked her lips once more. “You sure?”

With a roll of her eyes, Clarke twisted out from under him and opened the drawer herself - pulling out a condom and proceeding to throw it at him. He gave her a halfhearted glare with absolutely no heat behind it, before ripping the wrapper and putting the rubber on his dick. With an involuntary smug smile he noticed that it was a bit small for him. He looked up to see that Clarke was staring at his cock, clearly having had the same thought based on her blown pupils and parted lips. 

Meeting his eyes and seeing his expression, she smirked and leaned forward to whisper seductively in his ear. “Next time, I’m gonna put it in my mouth.” 

The little minx obviously knew what she was doing because when Bellamy growled and flipped her onto her back with her legs up in the air, she looked extremely pleased with herself. That expression quickly faded into one of bliss as he slowly inserted himself inside her. 

The warm heat enveloping his cock felt like paradise along with the view of her face contorting in pleasure, her hair lying in a halo around her, and her tits jiggling as he came to a stop inside her. She had taken all of him in one go, only whimpering and clawing at his biceps. Bellamy was just about to ask if she was okay when she hooked her legs around his waist, pressing her feet into his ass with a low moan. 

“Move”, she whined. “Fuck me, Blake.” 

He couldn’t even laugh at her eagerness, he was just happy to oblige. Tentatively, he pulled almost all the way out and then rocked back inside. They moaned in unison, Clarke immediately trying to rock against Bellamy when he didn’t move again fast enough, desperately wanting him to hurry up. 

“Fuck, princess”, he grunted before picking up a steady rythm. “Feel so good.” 

He pressed kisses along her jaw, sucking marks into her skin - wanting to make his mark on her. All she could do was helplessly rock against him - her eyes closed, lips formed in an O, moans tearing through her, and her breasts were bouncing between them obscenely. 

“Fuck, Clarke”, he groaned against her ear as he picked up his speed, making her moan louder to the point where he felt the need to press his hand against her mouth. “So fucking sexy. Gonna wake up your whole dorm. Want them to know you’re being fucked, huh? Want them to know who’s fucking your pretty little cunt?” 

She sobbed against the palm of his hand and nodded frantically. Her whole body began shaking and her walls contracting as she came. Her entire body was convulsing and she was thrashing around underneath him. 

“Fuck!” Bellamy growled, pounding into her with renewed vigor. “Give me another one, princess! You can do it!” 

He stuck his fingers into his mouth before pressing them against her clit and rubbed at her bundle of nerves wildly. 

“Bell!” Clarke screamed and before the buzz of her last orgasm had even faded she felt the beginning of her next one start. “Fuck! So good, so good!” 

She was rambling against his hand and before they knew it, she came again. This time, no sound came out and her walls squeezed around his cock so hard that he could barely move. Along with her third orgasm, Bellamy felt his own climax. He thrust in and out of her two, three, four more times before shoving his dick inside her one last time and emptying himself into the condom before pulling out. 

After quickly disposing of the condom in Clarke’s trash can, Bellamy lied back down beside the blonde where she was catching her breath. Pulling her into his arms, they then held onto each other as they caught their breath. 

“How do you feel?” he asked softly, drawing circles into her skin with his thumb. 

Clarke smiled softly and pecked him on the lips before lying her head on his chest and answering. 

“Good. Grateful.” She looked up at him and they shared a smile. “Happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> so. we lost both bellarke and echope..., linctavia, gabtavia, recho, sea mechanic, murven, murphamy, clexa, and so on. yes... i shipped all of these and more. and i still lost. fuck you, jason. it is NOT a good thing if more than half the fandom and their fan theories of what they think will happen (before the disaster you call writing occur) is better than that bullshit you and your writers' room come up with. anyways! 
> 
> hope you guys liked this story! let me know if there's anything you think i could have done better!


End file.
